<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Micio by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010067">Micio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mici [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Aristocats (1970)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lieto fine nel lieto fine del film.<br/>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 25. Abbracciare un animale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mici [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887802</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Micio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micio</p><p> </p><p>L’anziana donna s’inginocchiò e agganciò un farfallino nero al collare di Romeo. Sorrise al gatto dalla peluria rossa.</p><p>“Sai, tu mi hai fatto capire che in questa casa c’è bisogno di una figura maschile. Il mio buon avvocato ha aspettato fin troppo che questa Carmen decidesse di sposarsi con lui” sussurrò. Accarezzò la testa del micio, che miagolò, e gli grattò dietro l’orecchio.</p><p>Romeo le fece le fusa.</p><p>La donna lo strinse tra le braccia, cullandolo.</p><p>&lt; Non ho mai pensato che gli umani potessero darti amore, coccole e buon cibo. Questa casa è un bellissimo rifugio &gt; pensò Romeo.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>